Blue's ABCs
'Blue's ABCs '''is the 7th episode of ''Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Snail Summary Steve & Blue are reading. Recap This episode is all about books, words and letters. Steve himself has a book called A Really Great Book, although we never do get to find out the contents of it. To fit with the theme, various objects are labeled such as the Thinking Chair and even Steve himself. We met the rat at the kitchen to help us look for clues. By reading off a grocery list, we help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper to do their grocery shopping in order to feed a very hungry Paprika. Later, we skiddoo into a storybook and determine the correct order of words to make complete sentences through visual and contextual clues. In this case, the mistakes are The ball threw a Girl, A ball caught the Puppy, & Puppy snack The and the ate a girl. Steve plays Blue's Clues to figure out what book Blue wants to read. Trivia *The authors and other staff and companies associated with the books If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, Corduroy and The Rainbow Fish all receive "Special Thanks" credits. Corduroy is one of the books shown in the opening sequence for the show. *Tanya Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode from Magenta Comes Over What Does Blue Want To Build What Was Blue's Dream About Blue's Senses and The Lost Episode. *Julie and Jessica Greenburg were Steve's Friends in the episode. *When Steve sang the So Long song, the ball bounced on the words. *Snail who is hidden in three places in every episode, is very easy to find one time in this episode because she has a label. The other 2 times she appears, she is not labeled. *This episode premiered on DVD titled Nickelodeon Let's Learn ABCs. *Some of the ideas used in this episode come up again in Words and Let's Write. *The Picture Said Call Magenta from Blue Goes to the Beach Adventures in Art & Blue's Story Time. *Steve and Blue performed the letter song from What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture, Steve Goes to College & Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This episode is the first of two available as a bonus on the DVD "Blue Takes You to School." *This last episode blue barks no from What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try, Pretend Time, What Does Blue Want to do With Her Picture, What Does Blue Want to Build, Blue's Senses, Steve Gets the Sniffles, Snacktime, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn, Adventures in Art, Blue Wants To Play A Game, Blue's Story Time, Draw Along With Blue, Hide & Seek, Animal Behavior, Occupations, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Time Is It For Blue, The Grow Show, Blue Wants To Play A Song Game, What Was Blue's Dream About & What is Blue Trying to Do. *During the Mailtime song, Blue holds up some cue cards that has words so that we can sing along with Steve. *This episode is also called prereading if you look on the back cover of the VHS release of ABC's and 123's. *Some of the ideas used in this episode come up again in "Words" and "Let's Write!" Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. Gallery Blue's ABCs_001.jpg Blue'sABC.jpg Blue's ABCs_002.jpg Blue's ABCs_003.jpg Blue's ABCs_005.jpg Blue's ABCs_004.jpg Blue's ABCs_006.jpg Blue's ABCs_007.jpg Blue's ABCs_008.jpg Blue's ABCs_009.jpg Blue's ABCs_010.jpg Blue's ABCs_011.jpg Blue's ABCs_012.jpg Blue's ABCs_013.jpg Blue's ABCs_014.jpg Blue's ABCs_015.jpg Blue's ABCs_016.jpg Blue's ABCs_017.jpg Blue's ABCs_018.jpg Blue's ABCs_019.jpg Blue's ABCs_020.jpg Blue's ABCs_021.jpg Blue's ABCs_022.jpg Blue's ABCs_023.jpg Blue's ABCs_024.jpg Blue's ABCs_025.jpg Blue's ABCs_026.jpg Blue's ABCs_027.jpg Blue's ABCs_028.jpg Blue's ABCs_029.jpg Blue's ABCs_030.jpg Blue's ABCs_031.jpg Blue's ABCs_032.jpg Blue's ABCs_033.jpg Blue's ABCs_034.jpg Blue's ABCs_035.jpg MAIL!! 10.jpg Blue's ABCs_036.jpg Blue's ABCs_037.jpg Blue's ABCs_038.jpg Blue's ABCs_039.jpg Blue's ABCs_040.jpg Blue's ABCs_041.jpg Blue's ABCs_042.jpg Blue's ABCs_043.jpg Blue's ABCs_044.jpg Blue's ABCs_045.jpg Blue's ABCs_046.jpg Blue's ABCs_047.jpg Blue's ABCs_048.jpg Blue's ABCs_049.jpg Blue's ABCs_050.jpg Blue's ABCs_051.jpg Blue's ABCs_052.jpg Blue's ABCs_053.jpg Blue's ABCs_054.jpg Blue's ABCs_055.jpg Blue's ABCs_056.jpg Blue's ABCs_057.jpg Blue's ABCs_058.jpg Blue's ABCs_059.jpg Blue's ABCs_060.jpg Blue's ABCs_061.jpg SoLongSong.png Abcs123s.jpg ABCs123sBackCover.jpg Blue's ABCs_062.jpg Blue's ABCs_063.jpg Blue's ABCs_064.jpg Blue's ABCs_065.jpg Blue's ABCs_066.jpg Blue's ABCs_067.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes